


Surprise...?

by milopottz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2p Fem England, Alfred and Allen are idiots, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Crossover, F/M, M/M, failed birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milopottz/pseuds/milopottz
Summary: Arthur and Olivia come home to see a not-so-pleasant surprise.
Relationships: 2p America/ 2p Fem England, America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	Surprise...?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was rushed.  
> Happy Birthday to our favorite British bastard!

“...Are you kidding us? Really?”

Alfred and Allen both looked sheepishly at their partners as they hold in their hands an awfully made birthday cake with burnt edges and icing that dripped everywhere.

“I-I think it’s nice!” Olivia tried to compliment them, “I mean, you could see there’s the vanilla, the chocolate, the ummm... white cacti?”

“Th-they were fondant roses,” Allen murmured, “but we didn’t have red food coloring.”

“Oh, um...sorry.”

“And what the hell did you both do with the top? Dear lord, you didn’t even spell it right,” Arthur frowned as he tried to read the lettering, “‘Hap borth, Artie and Liwie?’”

“That was Allen’s fault, he messed it up in the first place!” Alfred yelled in defense as his cousin turned and gave him an offended look.

“Well excuse you, Mr. Pissy-Pants, at least I didn’t turn up the heat to the max thinking that it can cook in one minute!”

“I-wha-ONE MINUTE?!” Arthur screamed.

“I’m sorry, okay?! We knew you were gonna come back soon from your shopping spree, so I dunno, I just thought ‘hey, maybe we’d speed the cooking process a bit.’”

“Alfred, you fucking idiot, how could you assume that a-“

“Okay, okay, haha, that’s enough guys,” Olivia stepped in before her twin brother and his boyfriend could start a quarrel and put down her shopping bags, “Why not we go to that new place I just found while me and Arthur were outside instead to get some of that pizza-dessert thingy? It’d be shame if we ended our birthday with a disaster, right?”

The boys looked at her and silently agreed with her proposal. 

“Does this mean I’ll have to throw away the cake then?”

“No need, I’ll find better ways to use that for,” Arthur grinned, Alfred whispered something in Allen’s ears that went along the lines of “...it on Francis.”

“‘Kay, then I’ll just uh, leave it over here,” Allen said, placing the burnt cake on the counter, “Mind if we clean up in your bathroom first before we head out?”

“Mhm.” “Don’t keep us waiting!” The twins simultaneously replied. While their boyfriends went to clean themselves, they went to tidy up the kitchenette in their small house.

“Bloody hell, can you believe we’re dating those idiots?”

Olivia sighed, “Yes, but they’re our idiots, and we love them a lot.”

\- - - - -  
“Oh dear God, this is so fucking delicious!”

“Mfnhm, I know right? Whoever thought of making cookie dough with peanut butter and Nutella on top into a pizza is a genius!” Olivia swallowed her mouth full of peanut butter, “We should really go here again sometime!”

“That is if I‘m willing to get diagnosed with chronic diabetes,” Arthur drank a glass of ice-cold milk.

“Jeez, Artie, that’s harsh,” Alfred laughed.  
Olivia laughed alongside him and Allen just simply chuckled. “But you gotta admit, the cookies here are to die for, am I right?”

Everyone replied with some hums and “uh-huhs” while eating more of their desserts.

“Oh, and by the way, you both are paying for this. No excuses.” 

There was an awkward silence before Allen broke it, hissing, “Dammit, no wonder you were nice to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> The place where they went to was Blondies Bakery in the UK.  
> I just thought of putting it there cus I watched a YT video.


End file.
